


Turncoat

by Hino



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Also some guilt on his half for what he has to do for the greater good, Gen, Just a reflection on things Barney has to do as Civil Protection, Set during the Combine occupation, The summary might sound cooler than the contents, and how that weighs up with his actual allegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Barney Calhoun is a Civil Protection Officer.Barney Calhoun is a Human Resistance Member.His actions tear him to shreds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Turncoat

Barney Calhoun is a Civil Protection Officer. He is rostered on for three days at a time, forced to stand at attention in streets or buildings, observing citizens and their activities.

He gets tired of course, but the CP's are not permitted to take breaks. The medicine they give him at the start of the shift ensure that there are no reasons to not work.

He does not hunger, and despite the fact his mind begs for sleep, he will not need nor be able to rest until he clocks out.

He holds a gun, genetically matched. It is his and his alone. It's a comfort, albeit flimsy. He likes his gun. It fits perfectly in his hands.

Guns were something humans made, and even if this model between his palms is brought about by foreign powers from another reality, it still feels human.

To wield alien technology makes him feel human, and he laughs at it, although the voice distortion on his mask quickly chokes the sound.

His masters are called The Combine. They made his uniform, from his boots to his helmet, encasing him within it, stripping away his humanity.

They want to make him one of their perfect soldiers, and Barney struggles against it each day.

He meets his beating quota, never exceeding.  
He sends enough people to Nova Prospekt, always on par.

He kicks down doors of Resistance members and tries to forget their names as he arrests them.

Barney Calhoun is a double agent, and his gun shoots from both ends. For every action he takes as a CP, for Overwatch and Combine and Breen of all people, he takes as a Human, against Alyx and Kleiner and the Resistance that he vows to proudly serve.

He is forced to shoot three prominent Resistance members in the face.

One of them recognizes him by a scuff on his shoes.

They meet his gaze and nod, without a single word, submitting to their fate.

Permitting Barney to play turncoat as he pleases for the greater good.

When he clocks out, trudging back to Kleiner's lab with the dregs of adrenaline seeping out of his system, he stops and thinks.

Maybe, he should have some water.  
Maybe, he should agree for a 'promotion'. 

The Combine have an agenda they're pushing lately. Promotions granted to CP soldiers who agree for memory transplantations.

Maybe, Barney thinks, as he murders his comrades to save others, sinks in blood so others may swim, he should agree.

Maybe, he should forget.


End file.
